Enough is Enough
by LovePolgara
Summary: Harry is tired of running, he's tired of hiding. After the murder of one of his closest friends, Harry has had enough. It's time to face his enemy. 'Neither can live while the other survives.' It's time for it to end.
1. Chapter 1: Loosing Hagrid

**Enough Is Enough**

Summery:

Harry is tired of running, he's tired of hiding. After the murder of one of his closest friends, Harry has had enough. It's time to face his enemy. _'Neither can live while the other survives.'_ It's time for it to end. Rated M for language, violence and death.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No money is being made from this it is just for fun.**

**Chapter 1: Loosing Hagrid**

Harry Potter sat on his bed staring around his room in number 4 Privet Drive. In two days he would be leaving to go find the rest of the horcruxes. He had everything prepared; his rucksack was packed and all his magical supplies had been sorted and either packed or put in a pile to leave behind. Suddenly, a large barn owl flew in through the open window. It flew down and landed upon his desk. Harry took the letter off its leg and opened it while the owl took flight out into the night. The letter read:

_Harry Potter,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I must write this letter to you. Three days ago Death Eaters broke into the home of Rubeus Hagrid. He fought back against them but he was killed. There is evidence that he was placed under the Cruciatus curse prior to his death. I am so sorry for your loss. I knew that you and he were good friends. Members of the Order of the Phoenix were able to recover his body, we will be holding a funeral for him on the twentieth of June at noon. A group of Aurors will be coming to escort you to a safe house. I will not include the date or time in the event that this message is intercepted. We will be in touch. I am very sorry for your loss._

_Sincerely, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

Harry starred at the paper in his hand rereading it over several times. It couldn't be true; not Hagrid. Harry's breath was coming in short gasps. He could not trust his own eyes. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. Tears streamed down his face as he replayed memories of Hagrid. Suddenly Harry saw Voldemort. Rage and pan filled Harry so it felt like a knife was ripping through his heart.

Harry could not hold it in any longer. A scream filled with pain and rage escaped him throwing him into a fury.

"Voldemort I swear no matter where you are I will find you and I will kill you! You cannot run from me! I will make you pay for this." Harry collapsed onto his knees weeping uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the Dursley family was sitting down to breakfast.

"So Dudley, what are you going to do today?" Asked Uncle Vernon. picking up his fork to eat his eggs.

"I think I'll go to..."

Dudley stopped as a scream was heard throughout the entire house. It was coming from Harry's bedroom. Uncle Vernon jumped to his feet, purple in the face, and raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs; followed closely by Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Uncle Vernon threw the door open and yelled,

"What are you trying to do, boy, wake the whole neighborhood? I will not have you making fools of us with all this nonsense."

Aunt Petunia came behind her husband with her hands on her hips.

"What are you screaming about?" She asked harshly.

Harry however did not hear any of this. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was find Voldemort, wherever he was, and make him pay.

Tears still streaming down his face Harry shakily got to his feet, finally noticing his aunt and uncle.

"Well, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked irritably.

"What?" asked Harry, confused.

"Why are you screaming?" Uncle Vernon asked through gritted teeth.

Another wave of anger threatened to overwhelm Harry. With a shudder he turned away from his uncle. Harry took a few deep breaths and tried to ignore the continued pounding in his head.

"You'd never understand." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" Vernon yelled. "I won't have it in my house."

Harry's scar was on fire and it took all Harry's concentration to keep from passing out. Harry closed his eyes, trying to control himself. A picture of a large snake came to him. Harry opened his eyes and with a great effort pulled himself from Voldemort's mind.

"I want an answer boy." Uncle Vernon growled.

"Just go." Harry said quietly. "Please, just go."

"No! I won't go until you explain what the devil you are up to up here."

Harry felt himself loosing the battle with conciousness.

"I can't." Harry whispered and passed out.


	2. Hiatus

Sorry guys, I'm having some serious writer's block on this story. It will be a while before I can update this. Don't worry, I will finish it.


End file.
